


Cry, Little Sister [Français]

by saphique



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternative Perspective, Angst and Feels, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Battle of Hogwarts, Despair, F/F, Final Battle, Guilt, Injured Narcissa, Protective Bellatrix, Protectiveness, Sister-Sister Relationship, Sisters
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-03
Updated: 2018-10-03
Packaged: 2019-07-24 15:54:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,654
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16178324
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/saphique/pseuds/saphique
Summary: Tel un animal sauvage qui protège sa progéniture blessée, Bellatrix est aux aguets, la baguette dressée, disposée à bondir violemment sur quiconque oserait s'approcher, ne quittant pas le chevet de sa sœur. Au-delà de la barrière de poussière, des éclairs de combat augmentent en intensité, tout comme les cris entremêlés. Le danger est imminent.





	Cry, Little Sister [Français]

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Cry, Little Sister [English]](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16154348) by [saphique](https://archiveofourown.org/users/saphique/pseuds/saphique). 



> Rien n'est plus émouvant qu'une Bellatrix protectrice.  
> Je crois sincèrement que Bellatrix avait peur de Voldemort et qu'elle ne pouvait lui échapper. Quant à Narcissa, elle était son véritable amour.

**Thou shalt not kill**  
**Thou shalt not die**

**Cry!**

Depuis plusieurs heures aussi longues que des journées, malgré elle, Narcissa est impliquée dans la guerre de Poudlard. À ses côtés, la plus vaillante guerrière du monde de la sorcellerie, Bellatrix, accomplit d'impressionnantes prouesses et des cruautés méprisables.

Une fumée dense empêche les sœurs de distinguer leurs environs. Soudain, un sortilège provenant du champ ennemi résulte en explosions, des écroulements de murs et de la douleur instantanée. Piégées, Bellatrix Lestrange et Narcissa Malfoy ont été attaquées et ensevelies sous des débris rocailleux.

Seulement le vacarme des murs en effondrements, entremêlés de cris épouvantés, réussissent à être perçus dans ce chaos.

Étouffée par l'escarbille, Narcissa toussote, essuie son visage à l'aide de sa paume rugueuse, blessée par le combat. Étourdie, elle ne comprend pas totalement ce qui se passe.

Narcissa se retrouve allongée au sol, étendue sur poussières et cailloux, le souffle coupé par une pesanteur allongée sur elle, un poids curieusement léger, presque céleste. Il s'agit du corps de Bellatrix, formant autour de sa petite sœur une barrière de protection. Les bras de Bellatrix couvrent et protègent la tête de Narcissa, tandis que tout son corps est grossièrement allongé sur le sien, tentant de protéger la moindre parcelle de Narcissa.

L'épaisse chevelure empoussiérée et pleins de nœuds de Bellatrix lui colle au visage, mouillé par la transpiration et par du sang encore humide.

La tête de Bellatrix se redresse brusquement et elle fixe Narcissa sous sa protection. D'un rapide coup de baguette, semblable à une bête qui rugit, Bellatrix catapulte les débris accumulés sur leurs corps. Les roches et pièces se fracassent contre les environs, dégageant leurs corps et générant un vacarme épouvantable. Le tissu recouvrant ses bras et ses épaules ainsi que certaines parties du bas de sa robe a été est déchiré sous les décombres.

"Cissy?! Es-tu blessée?"

Derrière cette crinière, Narcissa parvient à distinguer des yeux démesurés, vifs, alertes. Bellatrix scrute le moindre signe de douleur chez sa sœur. Jamais Narcissa ne lui a reconnu une lucidité si prononcée. Ni une peur si transparente. 

"Je vais bien… " réassure-t-elle, sachant bien que son mensonge n'est pas convaincant, car un toussotement la force à cracher du sang. Narcissa ressent une vive impression d'être transpercée par un objet pointu. Progressivement, sa respiration devient ardue, écourtée, glaciale. Radicalement, la souffrance se transforme en torture, augmente en intensité, faisant couler des larmes de surprise, de colère et de frayeur.

"Non, non, ne pleure pas, chère sœur…"

Les paroles de Bellatrix se transforment en bourdonnements, en chants caverneux.

"Cissy…Cissy, arrête ça! Ne leur montre pas ta faiblesse…"

Sa voix est suppliante, horrifiée. Bellatrix est émouvante dans son amour envers sa sœur.

"Je... n'arrive... p-p-pas à…respirer… " parvient-elle à bredouiller au-travers sa souffrance.

Avec maladresse, Bellatrix caresse le front de sa sœur, ses joues, ce faisant, barbouillant sa peau de son sang et de souillure. Inhabituée aux tendresses, aux guérisons, aux soins, la nervosité de Bellatrix se transpose dans le rythme saccadé de ses mouvements.

"Oui…oui, tu peux…"

Elle pose la paume de sa main contre la poitrine en difficulté de sa petite sœur, invoque un sortilège pour offrir une partie de sa propre respiration, afin de renforcer la sienne. Cet accompagnement atténue quelque peu la vive douleur qui traverse son corps.

"Suis ma respiration, Cissy…"

L'haleine de Bellatrix est nauséabonde, son front est ridé par la concentration, ses yeux exorbités se voilent d'inquiétude. Le sang tâché sur leurs robes s'entremêle, tandis que le sang humide de leurs lésions se mélangent.

"Fais ça pour moi !" s'impatiente Bellatrix. La nervosité se transforme en empressements.

Simultanément, Narcissa est tiraillée entre sentiments opposés : accablement et désir de survie. Mais à quoi bon s'attacher à la vie pour cette femme, si cette dernière lui offre une guerrière corrompue comme sœur. Toujours en danger, répandant la terreur et engendrant constamment, d'années en années, de l'angoisse chez Narcissa. Combien de fois s'est-elle questionnée et alarmée quant à la sécurité de sa sœur? Va-t-elle survivre à ce combat? Va-t-elle survivre Azkaban? Va-t-elle survivre à cette guerre? Va-t-elle survivre à cet amour gigantesque qu'elle refoule sous sa violence?

Éprouvée, Narcissa ne perçoit que sa grande sœur, dont l'entièreté de son attention est tournée vers le contrôle de sa respiration, la main bien appuyée entre ses poumons.

Jusqu'à ce qu'un timbre de voix à proximité détourne l'attention de la guerrière au-travers le nuage de poussière brunâtre. Instantanément, Bellatrix se redresse et brandit sa baguette, prête à attaquer, sans retirer sa main logée contre le thorax de Narcissa qui guide sa respiration. Bellatrix décide de s'agenouiller afin de mieux discerner les alentours.

"Je dois retirer ma main, Cissy. Allez, place la tienne sur ta poitrine." Ne sachant pas comment guérir, Bellatrix sait par contre comment attaquer et riposter.

Narcissa essaie de bouger son bras, cependant cela est affreusement difficile, comme si la communication musculaire ne se faisait plus. Tout d'un coup, Narcissa réalise l'étendue de sa blessure.

Un des poignards de Bellatrix, sublime par son ornement de pierres, est logé directement dans les flancs du côté gauche de Narcissa. Lors de la chute, quand Bellatrix s'est élancée sur sa sœur pour la protéger, le couteau a glissé de son socle et a transpercé ses côtes, pour s'y loger profondément. Bellatrix n'en a aucune idée.

Tel un animal sauvage qui protège sa progéniture blessée, Bellatrix est aux aguets, la baguette dressée, disposée à bondir violemment sur quiconque oserait s'approcher, ne quittant pas le chevet de sa sœur. Au-delà de la barrière de poussière, des éclairs de combat augmentent en intensité, tout comme les cris entremêlés. Le danger est imminent. 

"C'est assez! Lève-toi, nous devons bouger!" Bellatrix insiste, désirant déguerpir et trouver refuge avant de continuer la guerre.

"Bella…" Le timbre de voix chétif et inhabituel de Narcissa a réussi à parvenir aux oreilles de sa sœur. Narcissa expulse du sang par toussotements, qui imbibe son corset, les expectorations audibles.

Tout d'un coup, Bellatrix s'immobilise, et redoute l'instant où elle va se retourner pour tendre le regard vers le corps allongé de sa sœur.

Narcissa reconnait immédiatement la seconde où Bellatrix aperçoit le couteau logé dans son corps, dont les métaux purs reflètent clairement la couleur des sortilèges avoisinants.

Le cœur malmené de Bellatrix, oublié depuis des décennies, regagne subitement sa place dans la cavité de son torse, afin de se crisper atrocement, de se tordre, voir se crevasser. La difformité de son visage est mémorable. Bellatrix est défigurée par la stupéfaction, ses yeux atteignent une exorbitation inquiétante et sa bouche béate laisse présager un cri à percer les tympans.  Tandis que des tremblements massifs s'emparent de son squelette, Bellatrix regagne la mobilité, serre les poignets au point où ses os se brisent. Lentement, le fameux cri redouté s'expulse viscéralement hors de sa gorge irritée, atteignant des décibels habituellement inatteignables. Le cri du désespoir.

En quelques secondes, Bellatrix pivote sur elle-même et des étincelles verdâtres surgissent précipitamment hors de sa baguette, qu'elle pointe aléatoirement de gauche à droite, atteignant tout et rien à la fois. Sa culpabilité, ses remords, sont plus stimulants que la haine et le dégoût. 

**Immortal fear**  
**That voice so clear**  
**Through broken walls**  
**That scream I hear**

La conscience de Narcissa alterne entre noirceur et lumière. Accablée, étourdie par la douleur et démoralisée par la violence de sa sœur, Narcissa plonge en sanglots qui, à chaque soubresaut, augmentent l'étreinte du couteau. Oh, dans quel état se retrouvent-elles? Actives dans une guerre aussi barbare qu'inutile, assassinant des enfants pour la prospérité du mage noire. Comme ce serait beau si elles pouvaient être installées confortablement dans leur manoir, satisfaites de la présence de l'autre, sans s'impliquer dans un génocide. Oh, dans quel état se retrouvent-elles? Pourquoi la magie noire s'est-elle immiscée dans la famille Black? Pourquoi avoir joué avec la passion et le volontarisme de Bellatrix? Si Narcissa n'avait pas aussi peur de sa propre sœur, si Narcissa n'éprouvait pas autant d'amour à son égard…

S'étouffant avec ses crachas sanglants, Narcissa lutte pour obtenir la moindre trace d'oxygène. Ce faisant, une inspiration difficile la pousse à ouvrir les yeux, et le tableau qu'elle voit suffit pour lui couper ce souffle.

**Last fire will rise**  
**Behind those eyes**  
**Black house will rock**

Incessamment, Bellatrix projette des sortilèges interdits à l'aide d'hurlements perçants, propulsés par sa baguette avec une volonté gargantuesque. La précision n'y est pas, car l'objectif est de tout saccager, incendier, détruire. Des corps tombent à ses pieds, crispés et froids, enfants et adultes, certains même arborant le masque des Mange-Morts. Sa folie atteint un niveau de non-retour, derrière les multiples Avada Kedavra qu'elle expulse aléatoirement.

Comment empêcher sa sœur chérie de massacrer tous ces êtres vivants? Comment lui faire comprendre que Narcissa est dégoûtée par ces violences abusives, qu'elle l'a toujours été? Mais comment ne pas être profondément émue par l'élan de loyauté inconditionnelle. Un beau portrait qui résume bien leur relation. Narcissa oserait-elle penser que Bellatrix est l'unique responsable? Narcissa a-t-elle une responsabilité, si elle a préféré accompagner sa sœur dans son délire de grandeur sans contester ses méthodes? La philosophie de Sang-Pur pousse-t-elle vraiment à cette unique conclusion?

La vision de Narcissa commence à être insuffisante, aveuglée par les éclats d'ensorcellement, par les vagues de poussières et par la douleur qui l'affaiblit.  Ce qu'elle parvient à discerner, c'est la chevelure emmêlée de sa sœur, ondulant au fur et à mesure qu'elle combat dans la fumée. Son combat solitaire ressemble à une danse démentielle.  

Dans le cœur de cette désolation, y-a-t-il de la place pour les derniers vœux de Narcissa? Parviendrait-elle à lui implorer de tout cesser? Peut-elle lui supplier de tout mettre en suspens, de s'agenouiller à ses côtés et de l'embrasser? Arrivera-t-elle à formuler en une phrase cohérente son pardon? Sa voix remplie de tendresse, d'amour inconditionnel, ne peut que chuchoter, et malgré cela, Narcissa sait que Bellatrix est capable d'entendre son dernier souffle. 

**Thou shalt not die**

**Thou shalt not kill**

**Cry!**

 


End file.
